Indecision Breeds Enemies
'Indecision Breeds Enemies' Another noble took something from you because he thought you too weak to resist. Show him, and all who think the same, the error of their ways. Goals *Complete "Fair Trade" *Complete "A Closed Book" *Complete "Against Lord Roxton" *Complete "The Hand's Investigation" *Construct the Godswood Bonus Goals *Join an alliance *Produce 3 rare or better weapons, items, or units *Give 50 favors Rewards All Quests 'Required Quests' These quests '''must' be completed to progress to the next Chapter.'' *Fair Trade **I - Seeds of Greed **II - False Profits **III - Price of Honesty **III - Price of Deception **IV - Spoiled Truth **IV - Coin Before Commonwealth **V - Rotten Apple **VI - Public Justice **VI - Behind Closed Doors **VII - A Heavy Burden *A Closed Book **I - The Table's Contents **II - Practiced Delivery **III - Illumination **IV - By the Cover **IV - Open Book **V - Outside a Book **V - Too Dark to Read **VI - The Lady Leaves *Against Lord Roxton **I - Present Threat **II - Full Reconnaissance **III - Sharp as the Difference **IV - Armor Yourself **V - Lord Roxton's War **VI - A Hard Truth *The Hand's Investigation **I - Lineage and History **II - Jon Arryn's Footsteps **III - Legacy of a King **III - Hackles Raised **III - Claim of Heirs **III - Baratheon Bastards **III - The Seed is Strong **IV - Tread Carefully **IV - Right of Gold **IV - A Royal Cover Up **IV - Bane of Arryn 'Main Questline' *Whispers of Wedlock **I - Whispers of a Promise **I - A Lineage of Dragons **II - Whispers of a Wedding **III - What is Whispered **IV - His Kingdom for a Horse-lord * The Dragon's Line **I - Word of a Promise **II - Words of Silver and Gold **III - Word of a Wedding **IV - Words Spoken **V - Mouths Closed **VI - Quiet Words *Embers and Ice **I - Light to Grieve By **II - To the Bone **III - The Assassin's Blade **III - An Unexpected Journey *An Immodest Proposal **I - An Ill Wind Rises **II - In Sickness and In Health **III - His Wagons Hitched *Trail of Blood **I - Faces in the Crowd **I - Needle in a Haystack **II - Eel Alley **III - Golden Lion, Crimson Blade **III - To the Point * The Tarnished Lion **I - A Stark in King's Landing **II - Web of Rumors **III - The Lion's Disgrace *The Hand's Investigation **I - Lineage and History **II - Jon Arryn's Footsteps **III - Legacy of a King **III - Hackles Raised **III - Claim of Heirs **III - Baratheon Bastards **III - The Seed is Strong **IV - Tread Carefully **IV - Right of Gold **IV - A Royal Cover Up **IV - Bane of Arryn * Catelyn's Folly **I - Chasing Cat **II - The Hand's Wife **III - Taking the Imp 'Neighboring Nobles Questline' *A Closed Book **I - The Table's Contents **II - Practiced Delivery **III - Illumination **IV - By the Cover **V - Outside a Book **VI - The Lady Leaves *Against Lord Roxton **I - Present Threat **II - Full Reconnaissance **III - Sharp as the Difference **IV - Armor Yourself **V - Lord Roxton's War **VI - A Hard Truth *Feast of War **I - Unexpected Guests **II - Eat **III - Drink **IV - Be Merry **V - Pact With the Three *The Battle of Roxton Keep **I - Enemy at the Gates **II - The Walls of Roxton Keep **III - Siege of Legend **III - Lord Turner's Gambit **IV - Battling Lord Roxton **V - Roxton Falls 'Your Holdings Questline' *Bitter Ground **I - Settling Stones **II - Wanting Stones **II - Weighing Stones **III - Toppling Stones **III - Balancing Stones **IV - Shattering Stones **IV - Splitting Stones **V - Silencing the Stones **VI - Blood from Stones **VI - Carved in Stone **VI - Scouring Stones *Fair Trade **I - Seeds of Greed **II - False Profits **III - Price of Honesty **III - Price of Deception **IV - Spoiled Truth **IV - Coin Before Commonwealth **V - Rotten Apple **VI - Public Justice **VI - Behind Closed Doors **VII - A Heavy Burden